The Movie(Newt fanfic)
by Kellymzrnnr
Summary: Elise just got the job as Teresa for the new Maze Runner movie. She meets the rest of the cast, and gets along well with everyone, but she seems to get along best with Newt Sangster, the actor playing the role of Thomas. Will they stay as friends, or will they be more? And what happens when they all have to say goodbye as they finish filming the movie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! This is a Newt fan fiction, and I promise, there aren't any spoilers for the Maze Runner series! Also, there isn't any really inappropriate things in this story, but since it's a Maze Runner fan fiction, and the Maze Runner isn't exactly a book that little kids should read because of some of the violence, I rated it as T.  
><strong>

**Also, this is really important. In here, the roles are switched with TMR movie, so Thomas Sangster who plays Newt in the movie will be Newt Sangster who play Thomas, and Dylan O'Brien who plays Thomas in the movie will be Thomas O'Brien playing Dylan. It's confusing, I know, but if you'll just accept it and go along, you'll get it a lot quicker. Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

><p>Hi! So, my name is Elise Thompson, and I'm 16 years old. I have black hair, and blueish-greenish eyes, and I'm only 5'4''. It's so frustrating! I can never reach anything!(You can skip the next 7 paragraphs if you want, because it's just her background description.)<p>

Anyways, I also have three awesome best friends. Their names are Sophie, Sophia, and Tiffany. All three of us met when we were 10 years old, and have been best friends since then. Sophie and Sophia are identical twins, and the only way to tell them apart is their eyes and their hair. Sophie has blue eyes, while Sophia has green eyes, and Sophie's brown hair has blonde streaks through it, while Sophia just left her brown hair plain. Tiffany and I look really alike. She has black hair, and hazel eyes. Sadly, I'm the shortest out of the three of us.

Sophie is a famous fashion designer, Sophia owns a music company, Tiffany is a make-up artist, and I'm a songwriter and choreographer. You must be thinking, how can four 16/17 year old kids be so successful? Well, the thing is, it all started when Sophia and Sophie's parents passed away. Their dad owned a famous music company, and their mom was a fashion designer. When they died, Sophia had to take over the music company, and Sophie continued their mom's line of job.

At this point, Sophia and Sophie were both in over their heads. The two of them had to drop out of high school, and since they still weren't technically adults, they had to move in with Tiffany and I. The thing is, even before that, all our parents were always out working, so we almost never saw them. This is why the four of us got along so well. You know the saying blood runs thin? Well, this is pretty much what happened with all of us.

When Sophia inherited the music company, she let me go and use the instruments in the studios for songwriting. Whenever I had free time, you would find me at the studio writing a new song.

About a week later, Sophia heard one of my songs, and she really liked it. She asked me if I could write songs for the few artists who agreed to still work for the company, after the original owner died, and a 16 year old girl took over. I agreed, and now, those artists who had stayed with the company are now really famous. Then came the problem of tours and shows.

Again, Sophia came to me and asked me if I could help choreograph the dances for the shows. I ,of course, agreed.

A few months later, a Disney found out, and they asked me if I could help write songs for some of their more musical T.V. shows. I said I would take the job, still occasionally writing songs for Sophia's clients. I started taking online courses for high school, and at around that time, Tiffany also started working as the make-up artist for Disney. She just went up from there, and now she's the make-up artist for many movies and stars.

So, that's pretty much the last few years of my life.

Okay, now that all the introduction and backgrounds are over, guess what? Sophia got me the role of Teresa in the Maze Runner movie! When she found out that they were shooting a movie for the book, she remembered how much I loved the book. Being the awesome friend she is, she decided to surprise me by talking to the director, and got me the job of Teresa!

All I had to do was a quick audition just to confirm that I could actually act, and I got the job!

I'm so excited! Tomorrow, I'm going to Louisiana, where the movie is being filmed, and meet the rest of the cast. This is going to be so fun! But I'm going to miss my three best friends...

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Could you please tell me how I can improve this story? Thx for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm not sure if anyone's read the first chapter, but if you have and are continuing to read this story...thank you so much! Feedback would be appreciated. Thanks! Also, this is my first story on , so I was wondering, am I allowed to post lyrics to songs as part of the story? please let me know!**

* * *

><p>I just got off the plane and I'm officially in Louisiana!<p>

I find the car that's supposed to take me to the hotel the entire Maze Runner cast is staying at. While sitting in the backseat of the car, I decide to call the girls.

"Oh my god! How is it-"  
>"How are yo-"<p>

"Did you meet the-"

All three of them say at the same time, interrupting each other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I say, "Calm down! I'm still on my way to the hotel!"

"Oh. Well, you're a lucky girl!" Sophia says."

"Thanks for getting me this job!"

"No problem!" She says, "But I didn't do it on my own."

"I did the make-up for a movie and the director knew the director of the Maze Runner, Alex(I'm not sure who the real director is, but all credit goes to him)." Tiffany says.

"Then I did a little online stalking and got in contact with Alex."

"Then I convinced the Alex to consider you for the role of Teresa."

"Well, thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!" I say, grinning.

"Your so lucky! I heard that the actor playing Thomas is really cute." Tiffany complains.

"Hey! Maybe little Elise can date him!" Sophie suggests.

"Yeah! He could be her first boyfriend! Plus, she already likes the guy he's actin as!" Sophia agrees.

All three of them murmur agreements. I swear, they are obsessed with getting me to date someone.

"Guys!" I whine, as the car pulls up to a hotel. I get out, paying the driver and getting my luggage while the girls argue over the phone.

I walk into the lobby, checking in. Awesome! I got one on the third floor! As I walk into my hotel room, and put away my suitcases, I see a note on the bedside night stand.

_Welcome to Louisiana! Please come to the lounge once you are ready.  
><em>

_Alex_

I head down to the lounge, after saying a quick goodbye to the girls. I swear they are so annoying sometime! I mean, they all know I don't plan on dating anyone anytime soon, no matter how cute they are, and good they are at acting like a character I love-scratch that. A character I'm more or less obsessed with. I mean come on, Thomas is awesome, even though he's not the main character!

Though I also heard that the guy acting as Dylan, the main character, named Thomas. Ha! This will be confusing!

I head downstairs on the stairs- I'm not a complete couch potato! After reaching the lobby, it takes me to find the lounge, even though the doors were humongous! Now you see how ignorant and unobservant I am sometimes.

I open the doors, and walk into the room, only to see a football being thrown towards my face. Almost on instinct, I catch it and chuck it back towards the direction it came from. I mean, come on! What do you expect me to do? I see an object with a point heading towards my face, so I do what I have to do to survive. You can't blame me for that.

I hear a voice go, "Oomph!"

Hm. That should teach them a lesson about throwing things at my face.

"Dudes! The girl's here!" A cute guy in a blue hoodie with cool hair says.

"Hi. Cool hair!" I say.

"Thanks! Nice throw by the way! My name's Thomas." He says.

I laugh.

"I'm Gally." Another guy says in a British accent, "And by the way, you've just gained my entire respect. You may be the first person to ever make Newt here lose his cool." while gesturing towards the guy who I threw the football at. Hey...he's pretty cute.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I mean, I don't think I threw the football that hard..." I say, kind of worried.

"I'm fine," He grunts, straightening up, "you just hit me in the wrong area."

"Whoops?" I say, it coming out more of a question then a statement, while giggling.

"Hey! That's not funny! Oh and my name's Newt." They guy says...in another British accent!

"Sorry." I say, "All I saw was a pointed thing being thrown at my face. I did what I had to do. And hey, if you guys are British, how do you know about American football?" I ask curious.

"I was just trying to teach them about it." Thomas says.

"Let me guess, they didn't understand baseball?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! How did you know that?" Thomas asks, curious.

"Well there's a baseball lying on the floor over there, and I can see the shadow of a baseball on the light."

"Yeah. I tried teaching them, but we got the ball stuck in the dome thing that covers the light, so I decided on trying to teach them football which won't do as much damage." he says.

"Yep. A football won't do any damage I'm sure. I mean, there definitely won't be any broken vases or windows." I say sarcastically.

At that moment, someone comes in.

"Hi guys. My name is Alex, and I will be the director. The rest of the cast won't get here until tomorrow, so you guys have to entire day to do whatever you want, since it's still 10 in the morning. There's a rental car outside the hotel for you guys." He says, after greeting each of us and then leaving.

"You know what? We should do something together." Thomas suggests.

Newt groans. "Not team building exercises!" He says.

"How about laser tag?" I suggest, saying the first thing that pops into my head.

"What's that?" Newt and Will ask.

"You guys have never gone laser tagging?" I ask, completely surprised.

"Nope." They say.

"Are you kidding me?" Thomas says, "What's next? You've never had a sleepover?"

"Actually..."Newt starts.

"Alright. That's it." I say, "For the two months that we're here, we are all going to help you experience the must dos of life! Even if it involves forcing you to do it. Now let's go laser tagging!"

Newt groans again.

"Oh suck it up buttercup." I say to him, before leading them out towards the lobby.

"I'm driving!" Thomas calls out.

"Thank god! I am horrible at driving. I swear, they should've put the guy who let me pass the driver test into a mental asylum." I grumble, hoping no one would hear.

"Oh wow. You're driving must be really bad if your criticizing yourself." Newt says, smirking at me.

"Oh shut it buttercup." I say back at him.

"Aw! You've already given me a nickname!" He says in a baby voice.

At this point, we've reached the car, and we all get in, heading towards the nearest laser tag place.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's a bad ending. Sorry...I would really love feedback...but thanks for reading this far!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

We're here at the laser tag place! On the way here, Gally and Newt started freaking out. Something about being hit by lasers, and burning a hole through their clothes...

"Stop being scaredy cats." I say to them, as we walk into the building.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Gally asks, "I mean, you shoot laser beams at each other. Won't the lasers make holes in the shirt?"

Thomas and I laugh. "Man, you got it all wrong! It's not even considered laser beams, I mean, it's really just a beam of red light that you aim at a sensor on the vest you wear." Thomas explains.

Gally and Newt both sigh in relief, while Thomas and I look at them weirdly. "Did you really think we'd take you to a place where we try to burn holes into you clothes?" I ask.

"Well..."Newt says, trailing off.

"Oh come on! We're not _that_ evil...yet." I say, laughing at their expressions.

Thomas and I high five, while opening the doors for us. Luckily no one's here, and it's just us, meaning we have the entire arena to ourselves!

"Hello. How many people?" The teenager behind the counter asks in a bored voice.

"Four." Thomas says.

"Okay. Please follow me." He says, sighing, before getting up and taking us to the place where we get our vests and laser guns.

There are two people already in there, and once the guy leaves, the other two employees play a video on how to play laser tag.

"Would you like to play teams, or every man for themselves?" One of them asks.

"Team. I call Gally." Thomas says.

"Right. Don't want the girl huh?" I ask, acting offended.

"Alright. So your game will consist of three rounds. For the first round, you mission is to find the opposite team's base. Any questions?" the employee asks.

We all shake our heads no.

The two of them leave to go and program the game. As soon as they leave, Gally says, "So, how do we do this again?"

Thomas groans, "Dude! Weren't you listening? Pretty much you no shoot me." He says, shaking his head, "You shoot girl and Newt." he says slowly, nodding his head.

"Oh you're going down!" I say.

"We'll see about that. You guys are gonna be the losers." He says, smirking.

"I know you guys are gonna be the losers, but what about us?" Newt says.

"Go Newt! Show 'em what you're made of!" I shout, while fist bumping him.

A few seconds later, the two people come back and show us to the different rooms where we'll be getting into the arena.

"So, who do you think is gonna be getting out first?" Newt asks, as we get ready to go in.

"I don't know, but I call getting Thomas! No one insults girl-power without dealing with me!" I joke.

"Oh wow. I'm so scared." He says, sarcastically.

I gasp, before aiming my gun at him and shooting him square on the chest. Newt gasps dramatically before falling to his knees.

"Thy hath been betrayethed!" He says dramatically trying to copy old English, while putting his hand over his hand and falls flat on his face.

"Ow." He mutters from his place.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" I ask him, crouching down.

"Now I am." He says, while shooting me in the chest.

"Thou hath betrayethed thy, too." I say, gasping dramatically, while copying Newt.

He laughs, making me laugh, and helps me up. "You know, you're right. Falling flat on your face does kinda hurt." I say.

"Hmm. Maybe girls are pretty awesome and _don't_ have cooties!" He jokes.

"Yeah yeah. Make fun of me." I say, pouting.

He pats my head saying, "Good puppy."

At that moment, the buzzer rings, signaling for us to enter the arena.

"Puppy? Really?" I whisper to him, as the two of us travel around, trying to search for Thomas or Gally.

"Yep," he says, "I was just thinking. The Attack of the Angry Puppy. That should be the name of your revenge on Thomas."

I laugh. All of a sudden, I feel my vest buzz. Crap. I turn around to see Thomas standing there grinning, before running away. "Newt! Shoot him!" I say to Newt, nudging him.

He tries to shoot Thomas, but ends up missing him.

"Oh, it's on!" I yell at Thomas, before starting to chase after him, Newt jogging beside me.

It's on Thomas

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like it? Could you please tell me how I can improve it? If you are a guestyou don't have account, it's okay, I allowed it so that you guys can leave comments. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Newt and I chase after Thomas for a while, but we end up losing him. No surprise there. In the hour or so that I've known him, he seems like the type of person who would just run for their lives, after attempting to do something stupid.

The two of us walk around the arena, searching for the opposite team's base, or Thomas or Gally. After a minute or so of walking, we hear voices nearby. We crouch down, and look around the corner to see the weirdest sight ever. Thomas is trying to climb onto Gally's back, and right now, it looks like Gally is giving Thomas a piggy back ride. Okay then...

Newt raises an eyebrow at me, and take out his phone and silently taking a picture, before mouthing to me, "You take Thomas, I'll get Gally."

I nod, grinning, as I hold up my hand counting down from three. The second I finish the countdown the two of us jump out from around the corner and shoot Thomas and Gally.

Both of them scream like little girls, and Newt and I run past them before their guns are able to shoot again. They start to chase after us, but before long, Newt and I both find their base.

Oh wow, they are really stupid. They pretty much just led us to their base!

"Would you like to do the honors?" I ask Newt, waving my hand while bowing dramatically.

"Love to." He says, before shooting at the base dramatically.

The buzzer rings, signaling the end of the round. The four of us head out while Thomas rants about how Newt and I somehow cheated.

"We're just better at it than you." Newt says, smirking and poking Thomas.

Newt takes out his phone and types something into it while I feel my phone vibrating. I take it out, only to see that he had sent the picture he had taken of Thomas and Gally.

"So, mind explaining this?" Newt asks Thomas and Gally, showing them the picture he had taken of them on his phone.

Both of us start giggling while their faces turn red as they try to explain why they were in that position.

After about a minute or so, Gally finally stutters out, "Thomas was trying to get a better view and look for you two."

Newt and I look at each other before laughing even harder.

We go back into the arena after a minute or so.

In the end, Newt and I won two rounds, and lost only once.

"Beat that!" I say in Thomas's face.

He makes a face at me before tasering me. I squeal, since I'm really ticklish. "Hey!" I shout, running away from him and hiding behind Newt.

"So, you're ticklish, ey?" Newt asks, grinning.

My eyes widen. "Don't you dare Newt-whatever your middle name is- Sangster."

"Two things you should know about me." He says, walking towards me, while I back away from him.

"One," he says, "my middle name's Brodie." I walk backwards some more, but I end up bumping into Thomas and Gally.

"Two, I don't like to follow orders." He says, before he leans forward and starts tickling me, while Thomas and Gally squeeze me between them so I can't run.

I start laughing like crazy, while yelling stop.

"Traitor!" I yell while laughing.

Newt just smirks, before tickling me even harder. A group of adults walk by and stare at us weirdly.

"Carry along!" Gally shouts at them.

"She's simply our little sister just being attacked and tickled!" Thomas shouts at them.

"Love you too big bro." I say, 'playfully' nudging their sides with my elbows.

They move enough so that I can run away from them and towards the car. I reach it, only to find that the doors are locked. I turn around to see the three boys heading slowly towards me.

"No! Please! Don't! I'll do anything!" I blurt out.

"Anything?" Gally asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes?" I say, more of a question than anything.

"Okay..."Thomas sings deviously.

Great, what did I get myself into this time?


End file.
